


Dan

by figbash



Series: Nagron [29]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Commentary, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Meta, Puppies, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've done a bunch of drawings of Pana, so here are some of Dan, from his pictures on Instagram. Each sketch is accompanied by a modern AU Nagron comic that it inspired.</p><p>Sketch 1: Beanie Dan... & Nagron comic: "The Many and Varied Adventures of Mira and Nas"</p><p>Sketch 2: With Teddy the Puppy... & Nagron comic: "Puppy Love"</p><p>Sketch 3: Lying on the Couch... & Nagron comic: "Afterglow"</p><p>Sketch 4: Lying on the Couch... (Color Version) & colorized excerpt from the "Afterglow" Nagron comic</p><p>Sketch 5: With Teddy the Puppy... (Color Version) & colorized excerpt from the "Puppy Love" Nagron comic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beanie Dan

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I am *quite* fond of soaking-wet-fresh-out-of-the-shower Dan, I think cute scruffy Dan is still my favorite. His expression is super adorable here, with his pretty green eyes and his mouth about to break into an impish grin. Also like the manly slope of his shoulder peeking out under the edge of that raggedy shirt. Mira was right to mock, though! Dan has clothing issues sometimes... but it's ok Dan, we still love you <3


	2. With Teddy the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being cute from Teddy the Puppy :)

Dan being goofy and cute. He can't seem to resist hamming it up when there's an adorable animal or baby around. (*whisper* I much prefer this Dan to Gym Rat Dan... Don't tell anybody!)

Teddy the puppy belongs to actor/stunt performer Genevieve Aitken. Check out her Twitter for a [FUCKING HILARIOUS pic of Dan passed out on the sofa.](https://twitter.com/gcaitken/status/573718871745675264) I was laughing *FOR DAYS* XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've seen how they first met, here's how they shacked up! Good for you Agron, being kinda sorta romantic about it. I wonder how he's gonna propose? :)
> 
> It's fun exploring their early days, but on the other hand the "lived-in" love from the "In The Tub" and "Toothpaste Kisses" comics really appeals to me too. I can't decide which I love more!
> 
>  
> 
> Stray Thoughts:  
> -Mira continues to be Nasir's self-appointed advocate in any and all relationship issues.
> 
> -Nasir's moving in with Agron and not the other way around because Agron has the bigger apartment, and as you can see, Nasir has lots of stuff. I love you, BossyBottom!Nasir <3 <3 <3
> 
> -Nasir oh so casually referring to Agron as Daddy. I bet Agron got kinda turned on by that, and I bet little _No-Pan_ Nasir knew exactly what he was saying :D
> 
> -That innocent puppy's gonna witness alot of nudity, ha.
> 
> -It isn't just horses that love Nasir... all gentle creatures want to frolic and cuddle and sing with him. When Agron finally puts a ring on it, the mice and bluebirds will sew him a beautiful tux and he will be _*the handsomest groom in all the land*_... Lemme stop myself, lol XD
> 
> -Speaking of stopping myself, I came *this* close to PanDa with that Brisbane Broncos hoodie. I was in the danger zone! 
> 
> Have I moved beyond Sillyass Fangirl and just become Fucking Ridiculous Fangirl ? Hmm...


	3. Lying on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this POV tho... Unf. #^_^#

 I always love when Dan posts these kinds of pictures. This is a nice quiet moment. I think it's a beautiful contrast to seeing him in Agron's Final Fantasy levels of buckles and straps, hehe.

It's fun imagining Modern AU Nasir being enamored with how handsome he is here, hence my comic :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looove* that pose with Nasir in Agron's lap, curling his toes! I got the idea from a Makoto/Haru Free doujinshi and I thought, "Ooh, Agron needs to fuck him like just like THAT." 
> 
> I continue to love the idea that Nasir lets Agron be a little bossy sometimes because, like many of us, he can't help but find it super hot.
> 
> I placed chibi Nasir's hand verrrrry strategically in that one shot, but I liked drawing him straddling Agron's chest like that :D


	4. Lying on the Couch (Color Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this POV tho... Unf. #^_^#

I always love when Dan posts these kinds of pictures. This is a nice quiet moment. I think it's a beautiful contrast to seeing him in Agron's Final Fantasy levels of buckles and straps, hehe.

It's fun imagining Modern AU Nasir being enamored with how handsome he is here, hence [my comic :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3586365/chapters/10686935) Colorized excerpt below :D

  
  



	5. With Teddy the Puppy (Color Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being cute from Teddy the Puppy :)

Dan being goofy and cute. He can't seem to resist hamming it up when there's an adorable animal or baby around. (*whisper* I much prefer this Dan to Gym Rat Dan... Don't tell anybody!)

Teddy the puppy belongs to actor/stunt performer Genevieve Aitken. Check out her Twitter for a [FUCKING HILARIOUS pic of Dan passed out on the sofa.](https://twitter.com/gcaitken/status/573718871745675264) I was laughing *FOR DAYS* XD

 

Below is a colorized excerpt from my "Puppy Love" Nagron comic inspired by this sketch. The full comic is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3586365/chapters/9074755)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 35th birthday, Dan! I'm a 1981 baby just like you, Year of the Rooster :D


End file.
